gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 149a
Introduction When dividing a Chew-Part into 2 .... チューパットを二つに分ける時はあの持つトコある奴の方がなんかイイ　あそこから飲むのもオツ chu-patto o futatsu ni ''' '''Synopsis (extracted from TV Tokyo): ---- Spoofs, Parodies and References * チューパット = チューチュー or Chew-chew, an iced-juice popsicle in a plastic tube * Horror Movie "Saw" Parody ---- List of Characters & Seiyuus * Shinsengumi 真選組 :* Hijikata Toushiro 土方十四郎 - 中井和哉 Nakai Kazuya :* Okita Sougo 沖田総悟 - 鈴村健一 Suzumura Kenichi *Misc. :* Jiguzou 地愚蔵 :* mother :* father ---- Production Staff PENDING UPDATE--Gin-san 00:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) As shown in the opening credits: * 原作 Original Creator - 空知 英秋/集英社 「週刊少年ジャンプ」　連載 Sorachi Hideaki / Shueisha　Weekly Shounen JUMP Serialization * シリーズ構成　Series Composition - 大和屋 暁 Yamatoya Akatsuki * キャラクター デザイン・総作画監督 Character Design-Overall Art Director - 竹内 進二 Takeuchi Shinji * デザイン ワークス Design Works - 今石 進 Imaishi Susumu * 美術監督 Art Director - 野村 裕樹 Nomura Hiroki * 色彩設定 Colour Setting - 歌川 律子 Utagawa Ritsuko (romaji?) * 編集 Editing - 瀬山 武司 Seyama Takeshi * 撮影監督 Photography Director - 老平 英 Routaira Suguru (romaji?) * CG監督 CG Director - 真田 竹志 Shinda Takeshi * 音響監督 Music Director - 小林 克良 Kobayashi Katsuyoshi * 音楽 Music ：Audio Highs * オープ二ングテーマ Opening Theme - 「曇天」 by DOES DOES Official Website :* 作詞　& 作曲 Lyrics & Song-writer - 氏原ワタル :* 編曲 Music Arrangement - DOES :* キューン　レコード　Ki/oon Records * 監督 Director - :* 高松 信司 Takamatsu Shinji :* 藤田 陽一 Fujita Yoichi * プロデューサー Producer - :* 東 不可止 Asuma Fukashi (テレビ東京) (TV Tokyo) :* 武藤 大司 :* 若鍋 竜太 * プランニング　マネジャー　Planning Manager - 廣部 琢之(テレビ東京) check romaji? (TV Tokyo) * 制作 Production - :* TV Tokyo :* 電通 (known as "dentsu" from ep.112 onwards) :* サンライズ SUNRISE As shown in the ending credits: * 脚本 Screenplay - 横手 美智子 Yokote Michiko * 絵コンテ．演出 Storyboard Direction - みなみやすひろ Minami Yasuhiro * 作画監督 Animation Director - 竹内 進二 Takeuchi Shinji * 原画 Original Artwork :* 大木 賢一 Ohki Kenichi :* 田中 智子 Tanaka Tomoko :* 福山 映二 Fukuyama Eiji :* 高井 浩一 Takai Koichi :* 久保山 陽子 Kuboyama Youko :* 小林 広伸 Kobayashi Hironobu (check romaji?) :* 升谷 由紀 Masudani Yuki (check romaji?) :* 本城 恵一郎 Honjou Keiichirou :* 高橋 亮 Takahashi Ryo :* 坂本千代子 Sakamoto Chiyoko :* 浅井 昭人 Asai Akihito :* 澤田 博範 Sawada Hironori :* 中村 友美 Nakamura Tomomi * 第二原画 2nd Original Artwork :* WISH (Official website - "wish-hp.ddo.jp/index.html") :* スタジオマーク　(Studio Mark) Official website * 動画チェック　Animation Checking - 丸山　収　Maruyama Osamu (check romaji?) * 動画 Animation - :* Wish :* 村井夏搬 Murai Natsu(check last kanji & romaji?) :* 板垣彰子　Itagaki Akiko (check romaji?) :* 阪口良多 Sakaguchi ? :* 田中弘美 Tanaka Hiromi (check romaji?) :* 山本洋平 Yamamoto Youhei :* 持丸広介 Mochimaru Hirosuke (check romaji?) * 色指定 Colour Setting - :* 鈴木 仁子 Suzuki Satoko (check romaji?) * 仕上げ Colour Check - :* Wish :* 石川佳代 Ishikawa Kayo (check romaji?) :* 鈴木 美代子 Suzuki Miyoko (check romaji?) :* 笹 愛美 Sasa Aimi (check romaji?) :* 平野やよい Hirano Yayoi (check romaji?) :* 寺島伸弥 Terashima Shinwataru (check romaji?) :* 望月 順子 Mochizuki Junko :* 久島早映子 Hisashima ?(check romaji?) :* 成田照美 Narita Terumi (check romaji?) * 動画．仕上げ管理 Animation & Colour Check Supervisor - :* 小橋幸亮 Kohashi ? (check romaji?) *背景 Background - :* Y.A.P(有)石垣プロダクション Ishigaki Production :* 菅野博司 Kanno Hiroshi :* 源恵子 Minamoto Keiko :* 西村健 Nishimura Ken (check romaji?) :* 浅見由恵 ? :* 川名俊英 Kawana Toshihide :* 大橋美奈子 Oohashi Minako(check romaji?) :* 間庭奈美 Maniwa Nami (check romaji?) :* 川畑和代 ? * 特殊效果 Special Effects - :* 村上宜隆 (旭プロダクション) Murakami ??? (Asahi Production)(check romaji?) (official website ) * 撮影 Photography - :* 旭プロダクション (Asahi Production) :* 五明真利 :* 柳田貴志 :* 元木 洋介 Motoki Yousuke :* 山崎里栄 :* 寺本友紀 :* 藤坂めぐみ :* 野上 大地 Nogami Daichi :* 古屋 和人 Furuya Kazuto :* 後藤春陽 :* 上條智也 :* 森谷若奈 :* 長谷川 洋一 Hasegawa Youichi * 3DCG - :* 中島豊 Nakashima Yutaka :* 大塚 祐太郎 Otsuka Yutaro (check romaji?) * 編集 Editing - :* 瀬山編集室 Seyama Editing Studio :* 内田恵 Uchida Megumi :* 角川桂子 Kadokawa Keiko (check romaji?) :* 松原 理恵 Matsuhara Rie :* 佐々木紘美 Sasaki Hiromi (check romaji?) * エンデイングテーマ　Ending Theme - 「I、 愛、会い」 by ゴーストノート Ghostnote (official website) :* 作詞　& 作曲 Lyrics & Song-writer - 大平伸正 :* 編曲 Music Arrangement - ::* 阿部 義晴 Abe Yoshiharu (check romaji?) ::* ゴーストノート Ghostnote ::* SME REcords * オープ二ング エンデイング　Opening Ending - :* 絵コンテ．演出 Storyboard Direction - 籐田陽一 Fujita Yoichi :* 作画監督 Artwork Director - 竹内進二 Takeuchi Shinji :* 原画 Original Artwork - ::* 乙幡 貴志 ？ Takashi (check romaji?) ::* 佐籐 陽子 Satou Youko (check romaji?) ::* 今岡 大 Imaoka Dai ::* 鈴木 ひろみ Suzuki Hiromi ::* 御厨 順平 Mikuriya Junpei ::* 佐籐 綾子 Satou Ayako (check romaji?) ::* 鶴田 仁美 Tsuruta Hitomi ::* 宮脇 千鶴 Miyawaki Chizuru ::* 朝井 聖子　Asai Seiko (check romaji?) ::* 升谷 由紀 Masudani Yuki ::* 外谷　章 Sotoya Akira ::* 山口光紀 Yamaguchi Mitsunori * 録音演出 Sound Recording Director - 高松 信司 Takamatsu Shinji * 音響効果 Sound Effects - 武籐晶子 * 録音調整 Sound Editing - 野口あきラ * 録音スタジオ Recording Studio - ブーメランスタジオ　Boomerang Studio (official website) * 音響制作 Sound Production - トリニティサウンド　Trinity Sound * ビデオ編集　Video Editing - :* キュー．テック Qtec (official website) :* 安楽正太郎 Anraku Shoutarou (romaji?) :* 新井淳一 Arai Junichi (romaji?) * 音楽制作 Music Production - :* ア二ププックス　Aniplex :* ミラクル・ロボ MiracleRobo (blogsite) * 番組宣伝 Programme Publicity - :* 青木洋介　(テレビ東京) :* 池内 謙一郎 Ikeuchi Kenichirou (romaji?) :* 田中太郎 Tanaka Tarou * 協力 Supported by - :* 週刊少年ジャンプ編集部　Weekly Shonen JUMP Editorial　Committee :* 齊籐 優 Saitou Yuu (romaji?) * アシスタントプロデューサー Assistant Producer - 樋口弘光 Higuchi Hiromitsu (romaji?) * 制作進行 Production Programme - 塚木樹佳 Tsukaki Jukei (romaji?) * 制作デスク　Production Desk - 三浦進 Miura Susumu (romaji?) * 設定制作 Setup Production - 前川貴史 Maegawa Takashi (romaji?) * 制作事務 Production Office - 木村友美　Kimura Tomomi * 制作 Producer - :* TV Tokyo digital 7 :* 電通 (known as "dentsu" from ep.112 onwards) :* サンライズ SUNRISE ---- ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page Category:Hijikata Toushirou Category:Okita Sougo